1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a seat damper assembly having a shock-absorber, and more particularly to a seat damper assembly suitable for a seat support structure of a vehicle, such as a small-sized motor boat, which is subject to violent vertical vibrations.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
While a motor boat is running at high speed, the crests of waves lap the bottom of the boat violently. In order to absorb the impact which a seat receives due to the wave lapping, it is known to use a damper in a support structure of the seat.
Further, while the boat is making a turn, it is necessary to prevent the seat from inadvertent rotation or turning. In order to cope with this problem, various improvements of the seat support structure have been proposed such as in Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 2397/1974 and 44170/1977.
In the seat support structure of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2397/1974, upper and lower brackets are connected together by means of links. However, since the links project out of the support structure so as to reduce the space around the feet of a seated person, there is a danger that the feet of the seated person would be caught by the links. Further, this support structure is heavy in weight.
In the seat support structure of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 44170/1977, there are provided between outer and inner tubes a guide groove formed in the outside surface of the inner tube and a guide pin projecting from the inside surface of the outer tube and received in the guide groove. This arrangement is advantageous in that there is no part projecting out of the support structure. However, since the upper portion of the guide groove formed in the inner tube is exposed, seawater would easily enter the tubes, which are difficult to clean, from the exposed upper portion of the guide groove, thus causing the interior of the support structure to gather rust easily. Consequently, end portions of the tubes must be covered by a stretchable cover such as in the form of bellows, which is relatively expensive.